Volverte a ver
by kari kauffman
Summary: AU, Syaoran esta a punto de casarse con Sakura, pero un fantasma de su pasado vuelve para poner en duda esta decision, ¿Que pasara?... SxT mi primer fic, vamos leanlo y dejen reviews :D....... Una disculpa no sabia ke tenia los reviews anonimos bloqueado
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertense, son propiedad de Clamp_

* * *

**:Volverte a ver:**

_**Prologo **_

Era un día caluroso de verano, todos en Tomoeda disfrutaban de esta espectacular estación, niños corrían por los parques, las albercas estaban llenas, miles de parejas recorrían la ciudad tomados de la mano, pero a pesar de esta alegría y gozo veraniego en una casa existía una persona un tanto desesperada…

La casa era grande, enorme, sin embargo no llegaba a ser una mansión, tres pisos constituían la edificación y un amplio jardín hacia juego perfecto con la casa, dentro de ella habían muchos cuartos, cinco recamaras, una sala y un comedor sumamente amplios al igual que la cocina, tenia alberca techada y un gran estudio; el estudio era bastante grande, había libreros por todos lados con miles de volúmenes de literatura clásica y moderna en ellos, cuadros de diversos artistas decoraban las paredes y habían tres pequeñas butacas de muy fina piel, en el escritorio de caoba estaba un ordenador y varios papeles regados en el, por ultimo un ventanal detrás del escrito ofrecía una bella vista al jardín; justamente en este lugar un chico pasea desesperado, revuelve su cabello color chocolate con una mano, camina de un lado a otro, regresa al escritorio a ver lo que esta escrito en los papeles y vuelve a su desesperada caminata, da un largo suspiro… ¿Como es posible que a el justamente a el no se le pudiera ocurrir nada para continuar su relato? Por dios si la crítica lo había considerado la joven promesa para este decadente siglo literario; no sabía por que, pero simplemente la inspiración no llegaba… Pero eso era imposible, no podía pacerle eso, no a él, no a Xiaolang Li…

Xiaolang, o Syaoran como era llamado en Japón, podía considerarse en la cúspide de su vida…

Era apuesto, de cuerpo atlético y un muy formado abdomen, alto, de rasgos finos una sensual boca y esa sonrisa tan perfecta que podía derretir a cualquier persona del sexo femenino, sus ojos color almendra eran vivaces y expresaban energía y su cabello café estaba siempre revuelto haciéndolo ver siempre relajado.

Era considerado de los mejores escritores contemporáneos, alcanzando la fama desde su primer libro "La sombra del pasado", uno de los escritores con mas futuro de acuerdo a los expertos.

Era adinerado, no solo por sus libros, sino que por herencia familiar le correspondía más dinero que a cualquier príncipe o princesa que existiera actualmente y eso que solo tenia 25 años; o si, el era un Li, el Clan mas poderoso de todo Hong Kong, China y por que no decirlo de todo Oriente, y no era cualquier Li, era el heredero, el único hijo varón de esta dinastía.

Y por ultimo y lo mas importante estaba a punto de casarse, en un mes exacto empezaría una nueva vida a lado de una maravillosa mujer que lo amaba por lo que el era y no por el dinero, la fama o el apellido. Teniendo lo que cualquier hombre pudiese desear por que no encontraba la inspiración faltante, lo tenía todo, fama, juventud, dinero, y una chica a la que amaba con toda el alma... Por que la amaba ¿cierto?

El mejor que nadie sabía por que no podía continuar con su libro, era todo el asunto de la boda, y no, no eran los preparativos, era ese maldito fantasma que aparecía en su memoria desde el día en que le dio el anillo a su futura esposa; como era posible que después de tantos años aun siguiera pensando en ella, ya no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarse cuando ella estaba presente todos los días en su mente¿Por qué, el ya la creía asunto olvidado pero al parecer no era así. Una vez más dio un largo suspiro y fue hacia el ventanal, veía el jardín mientras se acordaba de ella… ¿Dónde estaría? Eso se preguntaba todos los días desde que hizo la propuesta de matrimonio…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entro una bella mujer, camino sigilosamente para no sacarlo de su concentración y lo abrazo por la espalda…

- Hola amor- lo saludo susurrándole en la oreja mientras sus manos recorrían su abdomen por debajo de su camisa

El sonrió, como le encantaba que hiciera eso, volteo y la vio frente a el, y por un momento olvido lo que estaba pensando y se enfoco solo en ella… Era realmente hermosa, no era muy alta, pero no era pequeña, tenia muy lindo cuerpo, muy bien proporcionado, largas piernas, la castaña cabellera le caía por debajo de los hombros, su cara igualmente bella, su nariz y su pequeña boca hacían perfecto juego con esos ojos verdes que expresaban inocencia, entonces se agacho muy lentamente y la beso mientras sus manos paseaban por su cabello…

Si debía de pensar en ella solo en ella… en Sakura Kinomoto y es que era tan perfecta, linda, simpática, agradable, llena de energía, trabajadora (era la dueña de una compañía de juguetes que había iniciado desde abajo) y muchas otras cualidades que la hacían sorprendente.

- Que linda bienvenida- dijo mientras se separaba y empezaba a ver las hojas- Aun nada ¿eh?-

- No, no se que me pasa simplemente no se como continuarla- le respondió mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia el ventanal

- Tranquilo, ya veras como se te va a ocurrir algo, mientras quiero que conozcas a alguien espera aquí, no me tardo- ella salio, el sabia que se dirigía por la razón que se había ausentado en la mañana su amiga que vivía en Alemania venia exclusivamente para la boda

- Syao, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji-

Syaoran se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con ella, con la razón de sus dudas, con el fantasma que habitaba en su memoria, si definitivamente se había vuelto loco…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, ojala y les haya gustado, se que la pareeja resulta un tanto extraña, pero el chiste es experimentar cosas nuevas, asi es que espero sus reviews... Gracias 

_**Kari Kauffman **_


	2. El regreso

_**Disclaimer:** Los peronajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp_

_

* * *

_

**:Volverte a ver:**

**_  
Capitulo 1  
"El regreso"_**

_- Syao, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji-_

_Syaoran se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con ella, con la razón de sus dudas, con el fantasma que habitaba en su memoria, si definitivamente se había vuelto loco…_

La vio y el tiempo se congelo completamente, sus ojos paseaban por su cuerpo, si, no estaba soñando, realmente ella estaba parada frente a el, su hermosa silueta, su blanca piel, su cabello negro caía graciosamente por debajo de la cintura, su cara, su boca, su nariz, sus pómulos, todo en ella era perfecto, y por fin los encontró, esos ojos amatistas que tanto le fascinaban…

Ella trato de evitar su mirada, pero no pudo, se perdió en esos profundos ojos almendrados y sintió el tiempo detenerse, ahí estaba él, tenia años de no verlo, lo recorrió poco a poco con la mirada, por dios jamás pensó que pudiera ser mas guapo que cuando estaban en la preparatoria, nuevamente poso sus ojos en los de el…

Si, era ella, ahora estaba completamente convencido de que no era solo una ilusión, ahí estaba, en carne y hueso, quiso correr y abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado. Pero de pronto el mágico momento fue roto por una infantil voz llena de júbilo…

-Wow, mama tienen alberca, y adivina que, esta está dentro de la casa- el pequeño jalaba a Tomoyo de un brazo mientras ella lo miraba dulcemente y una gota recorría su nuca.

¿Mamá! Esa palabra retumbaba en la mente de Syaoran, mamá, ya era mamá, por lo tanto debía estar casada, por lo tanto alguien mas había entrado a su vida, por lo tanto ya lo había olvidado.

-Mucho gusto bienvenidos, soy Syaoran Li- se presento formalmente tratando de de olvidar la palabra mamá… La mirada del niño se fijaba completamente en el, Syaoran lo vio detenidamente, se parecía tanto a ella, las facciones finas, la piel pálida, el mismo cabello negro, y finalmente la misma dulce mirada, aunque sus ojos no eran del color violáceo de su madre, eran ámbar, seguramente los había heredado de su padre; de pronto sintió rabia en todo su ser, quien se había atrevido a tocarla, quien sino fuera el.

-Hola, soy Souhiro Daidouji, mucho gusto- dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba y le extendia la mano… un momento había dicho Daidouji, eso quería decir que el infeliz que la había tocado había huido dejándola con un niño.

- Vamos Xiaolang déjate de formalidades, Saku¿te quieres sorprender, yo conocí a este sujeto en la prepa- decía Tomoyo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su amiga y su hijo comenzaba a recorrer el estudio

-En serio, jajaja no me puedo imaginar al gran Syaoran en la prepa- Sakura se acercaba a Syaoran y lo tomaba de la mano mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su mejor amiga

-Jajaja pues te perdiste de su época dorada, ya te imaginaras era un desastre, ya sabes el típico chico popular, faltaba a clases todo el tiempo, un hiperactivo de lo peor, jugaba bromas, no lo podías tener quieto ni un segundo- contaba Tomoyo con una melancólica sonrisa tratando de volver a esos tiempos

-¿En serio, no lo creería- contesto Sakura sarcásticamente ya que sabia que su futuro esposo era incapaz de mantenerse por mas de cinco minutos

-Wow, mamá ya viste, mira todos los libros que tienen- una vez mas la voz del niño los interrumpía mientras miraba fascinado las estanterías y sus ojos recorrían cada uno de los volúmenes- Y mira los cuadros, mira los colores-

-Al parecer tu hijo tiene mucha energía- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Te sorprendería saber cuanta…-

-Chicas, con su permiso, les parece si dejamos esta platica para después- Syaoran empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a su prometida y deteniéndose en frente de Tomoyo- Créeme cariño que tenemos unas anécdotas que te harán morir de la risa- siguió su camino y salio del estudio, definitivamente tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-Perdónalo, esta un poco presionado por lo de su libro-

-No hay problema- le respondió con su sincera sonrisa ella también se había sentido muy aliviada de que _él_ se hubiera ido

-Mamá ya viste, desde aquí se ve el jardín, su casa es muy linda señora- al parecer el niño no estaba dispuesto a que las amigas platicaran en paz…

-Gracias, que amable eres¿te gustaría ver tu habitación?-

-Por supuesto, vamos- así Souhiro tomo una mano de Sakura y una de Tomoyo y las sacó del estudio…

-Va a ser un mes muy largo- dijo Tomoyo en suspiro y salio junto con su amiga siendo arrastrada por su hijo…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Hola una vez mas, aqui un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, Que hara Syaoran ahora que se le junto el mandado, jajaja XD¿ Tomoyo con un hijo, y realmente sera el pequeño Souhiro tan "angelical" como parece... 

Vamos dejen reviews, o acaso es tan mala mi historia... gracias a quien se ha tomado la molestia de leerla jajaja actualizare pronto...

**_Karina Kauffman _**


	3. Pequeño acercamiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS sonpropiedad de Clamp

* * *

**:Volverte a ver: **

_**Capitulo 2  
"Pequeño acercamiento" **_

El escritor se despertó muy temprano y se sentó en la cama, observo a la hermosa mujer que estaba acostada a su lado, dormía con tanta tranquilidad que salio cuidadosamente de la cama cuidando de no despertarla, se quito la camisa de la pijama dejando al descubierto su fuerte abdomen, se cambio por un traje de baño al estilo surfer se puso una bata y salio de la habitación. Caminaba con algo de pesadez en el pasillo, y es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella y menos cuando estaba a solo unas puertas; se paro enfrente de la habitación que ella ocupaba, y puso la mano en la perilla, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero el miedo le impidió hacerlo, lentamente dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ahí, bajaría a la alberca a nadar un rato, siempre hacia eso cuando necesitaba relajarse, desde niño nadar le aclaraba la mente y le ayudaba a pensar.

Llego al área de la alberca y rápidamente se despojo de la bata y se tiro de un clavado al agua y empezó su rutina; cada braceo, cada gota recorriendo su cuerpo lo hacia sentirse libre, lo hacia creer que no había problemas. Nado durante una hora, y salio para descansar un poco; se sentó en la orilla y lo ultimo que sintió antes de caer nuevamente al agua fue que algo choco con su espalda…

Jajaja- la infantil risa se escucho por todo el lugar y Syaoran se encontró cara a cara con su pequeño agresor- Lo siento señor pero lo vi tan distraído que no pude resistir tirarlo-

No sabes con quien te has metido- dijo el adulto con una sonrisa infantil mientras tomaba al niño de los brazos y lo tiraba hacia arriba y en respuesta solo escuchaba la risa de Souhiro

Así estuvieron jugando durante un par de horas, a Syaoran se le olvido el hecho de que el pequeño era hijo de Tomoyo y disfruto el tiempo con el como si fuera su hermanito o incluso su propio hijo, pararon de jugar cuando el hambre los invadió, así que ambos salieron de la alberca se pusieron sus batas y se dirigieron a la cocina. Una vez ahí el atento anfitrión le hizo un sándwich al niño y uno a él mismo y se sentó al lado del pequeño a comer…

-Oye Syaoran… - el aludido volteo a verlo, ellos habían acordado que lo llamaría por su nombre- tu conociste a mamá… es decir antes, cuando era pequeña-

-Bueno, no cuando era tan pequeña como tu, pero si desde hace mucho la conozco-

-Ahh… ella suele hablar mucho de sus amigos de Hong Kong…-

-¿A sí?- el dueño de la casa volteo a verlo de manera inquisitiva- Oye Sou, y tu papá…-

-No se, nunca lo conocí, pero mamá dice que es un gran sujeto- lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que incluso Syaoran se sintió mal y no pudo evitar sentir rabia contra el padre del pequeño…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro un señor joven, no tendría mas de 25, vestido elegantemente con un traje gris Armani perfectamente combinado con su corbata, su piel blanca y facciones finas le daban un aire aristócrata, aunque en realidad lo era venía de una familia inglesa de la alta sociedad; su cabello azulado combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos del mismo tono que se escondían detrás de unos lentes dándole un aire intelectual, si el era Eriol Hiraguizawa, el jefe de finanzas y socio de Sakura…

-Hey familia, como están, wow ¿Saku y tú tienen un hijo? Como es que nunca me di cuenta- pregunto el ingles alegremente dejando ver su perfecta sonrisa

-Por supuesto que no, es el hijo de una amiga que vino para la boda- contesto el chino con cara de pocos amigos…

-Souhiro Daidouji, mucho gusto- saludo el niño, con el mismo semblante del adulto que tenia a lado

-No se por que he visto esa mirada antes… Oye Syao mi jefa no ha bajado-

-No, supongo que se quedo dormida-

Una vez mas la puerta se abrió, esta vez entro Sakura vistiendo una falda roja, una blusa manga con un escote no muy pronunciado, el cabello suelto y su singular sonrisa.

-Hola cariño- se dirigió a su novio y lo beso en la boca y luego vio a su al visitante que acababa de llegar- No Eriol, por favor no me digas que se complico la negociación y que tendré que ir…-

-Pues si princesa, el Sr. Tamagushi pidió expresamente negociar solo contigo- decía el apuesto ingles mientras se servia un poco de café

-Pero Eriol, hoy iba a salir con Tomoyo-

-Sak, si es una junta muy importante, no te preocupes ve, saldremos otro dia- todos voltearon a ver a Tomoyo quien acababa de entrar, vestía unos pantalones a la cadera en color marrón y una sencilla blusa azul sin mangas, su pelo lo llevaba atado dejando sus hombros al descubierto, la mirada de los dos hombres en la cocina se clavaron sobre ella recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero fue uno solo fue uno el que hablo…

-Ahora se que los ángeles existen- le dijo mientras le besaba la mano y le daba una picara sonrisa- Mucho gusto, Eriol Hiraguizawa, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme- tanto Syaoran como Souhiro miraban al caballero al caballero ingles con celos, el dueño de la casa no pensaba seguir presenciando ese tipo de escenas así que se levanto y recogió ambos platos y los llevo al fregadero, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta…

-Hey, déjala en paz… si no te conociera la dejaría salir contigo… es mas ya hay que irnos- la joven de cabello castaño jalaba del brazo de su socio

-¿Y vas a dejar a esta diosa sola?- replicó el ojiazul.

-Por supuesto que no, Tommy, se que hoy íbamos a salir a recorrer la ciudad, así que… Amor podrías darle un tour a Tommy, se que  
eran amigos, así que no veo ningún problema apuesto que querrán ponerse al corriente-

Syaoran se volteo, por favor, que alguien le dijera que había escuchado mal, sabia que no podía decir que no, así que solo pudo aceptar…

-Por supuesto Sak, no te preocupes, yo la llevare a conocer la ciudad…-

* * *

** Notas de la autora**: Un nuevo Capitulo ke bien, mmm... las cosas empiezan a complicarse... por fin aparecio Eriol , que chico tan lanzado, y ese pekeño acercamiento entre Sou y Syao, hay ke lindos , y vamos el pekeño angelito es simplemente adorable, y acaso sakura no se habra dado cuenta de las miradas de Sayoran hacia Tomoyo, y ke pasara ahora ke tienen tiempo para estar ellos solos... Gracias por el fic e insisto dejen reviews kejas o lo ke kieran 

_** Kari Kauffman **_


	4. Un dia en la playa

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp_

* * *

:**Volverte a ver: **

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**"Un dia en la playa "**_

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Ni el mismo lo sabia, y es que aun no descubría si realmente era que no podía negarle nada a Sakura o era el hecho de pasar todo el dia con Tomoyo lo que hacia que aceptara ser el guía turístico de los invitados de honor… Y es que durante toda la semana había salido con Souhiro y Tomoyo Daidouji, solo ellos tres… ¿Dónde estaba su prometida? El negocio que estaba a punto de cerrar se había complicado, por lo que Sakura necesitaba quedarse en la oficina y atenderlo personalmente con el cien por ciento de su atención, lo único bueno es que se acercaba el fin de semana y Sakura había prometido salir con su amiga pasara lo que pasara…

Mientras durante la semana Syaoran llevo a conocer la ciudad a sus distinguidos huéspedes, los había llevado a conocer los alrededores, el centro, los museos, las tiendas… incluso a petición del pequeño "ángel", habían ido al parque de diversiones, en si había tenido mucho tiempo a solas con Tomoyo, lamentablemente aun se incomodaban con la presencia del otro, ya que a pesar de pasar toda la semana entera juntos, habían platicado unas cuantas horas, y lo peor según el escritor, es que solo habían hablado de trivialidades, el clima, la política, tecnología; nada profundo, nada de su pasado, nada de ellos… Había dado gracias a todos los dioses que Souhiro existiera, ya que ambos adultos se encargaban de prestarle la mayor atención al niño y poder así evitarse el uno al otro… Pero solo tenia que aguantar un dia más y seria liberado… De pronto una vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Ya nos vamos Syao?- preguntó el niño de ojos cafés, saliendo de la casa, vestido con una playera blanca, un short de surfista naranja y unas chanclas a juego… O si el destino de ese dia seria la playa…

-Yo estoy listo desde hace una hora, te recuerdo que estamos esperando a tu madre- decía el chino mientras subía una hielera al jeep negro que llevarían ese dia, el igual vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, un short surfista azul, unos lentes de sol y su cabello revuelto como siempre.

-Mmm… ¡MAMA!- grito a todo pulmón, pero nada, no obtuvo ni una sola respuesta.

-Jajaja… buen intento, pero te voy a decir algo, regla numero uno de las chicas: Jamás van a estar listas a la hora que se les dice- como respuesta solo obtuvo un puchero y resoplido por parte del pequeño- Anda mejor ayúdame…-

Así ambos acomodaron las cosas dentro del carro, esperaron unos veinte minutos hasta que al fin la bella japonesa de ojos amatistas salio de la casa…

-Ya estoy lista- dijo con una sonrisa y su querido niño corrió por todo el patio y subió rápidamente al jeep

Tomoyo se veía espectacularmente bien a pesar de su sencilla vestimenta, llevaba un pequeño short blanco, una blusa verde de tirantes con sandalias a juego, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos también se ocultaban detrás de unos lentes; Syaoran estaba realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quedarse viendo embelesado aquella figura e hizo lo único que podía hacer, subirse al coche, Tommy ocupo el asiento del copiloto y así iniciaron su viaje a la playa…

El camino fue muy callado, de no haber existido el estero, cualquiera que los hubiera visto juraría que los tres eran mudos, simplemente cada quien iba en su mundo, Syaoran estaba muy concentrado en el camino; Tomoyo aun pensaba si era lo correcto estar ahí, por ultimo lo que cruzaba la mente del inquieto infante era la forma de hacer una travesura llegando a la casa… Al fin llegaron a su destino, y no podían pedir nada más, el cielo totalmente despejado, el mar muy azul, las olas de buen tamaño, la blanca arena y un sol espectacular, bajaron lo que traían del jeep y lo acomodaron en la arena, rápidamente Souhiro se quito la playera aventó las chanclas y se dirigió al mar…

-Tiene demasiada energía- dijo Syaoran mientras acomodaba las toallas

-Si, a veces es un poco difícil controlarlo, pero creo que he hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora- miraba cariñosamente cono su hijo jugaba en el mar…

-¿Y su padre?-

-No quiero hablar de eso Syaoran, al menos no contigo- un incomodo silencio se produjo entre los dos…-Vamos cambiemos de tema, o mejor, ten ayúdame con esto- dijo aventándole una botella de bronceador y se despojo de su blusa dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba de su bikini, el chino se quedo impactado ante la escena pero simplemente dejo de pensar y le hizo caso a la orden de Tomoyo así que empezó a aplicar el bronceador recorriendo la espalda de la chica con sus manos, Tommy se estremeció ante contacto de sus manos, pero no se lo dejo ver al chico…

-¿Y bien, que has hecho durante este tiempo?-

-Ya sabes, ir de aquí para allá, conociendo lugares, capturando esencias-

-Siempre me gusto tu trabajo, Mei me dijo que te estaba yendo muy bien en Europa-

-Si he tenido varias exposiciones con éxito, las fotos se venden bien, y es lo que siempre me ha gustado hacer, recuerda, tú eras el de la pluma y yo era la de la cámara-

-Siempre hemos sido artistas¿lo recuerdas?-

-No, como no hacerlo si todos nos decían locos -

-¿Y viajas con Souhiro a todos lados?-

-Por supuesto, es por el por quien existo, no se, simplemente ahora no puedo imaginarme la vida sin el, al principio fue duro, pero ahora no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma-

-¿Y la escuela?-

-El la escoge, ahora estamos en Alemania por eso, un dia estábamos en Madrid, cuando de repente me dijo que quería estudiar la primaria en Berlín, así que nos mudamos-

-Así de simple¿pero el idioma?-

-Me siento orgullosa de el por eso, es muy inteligente, habla varios idiomas a pesar de tener solo 8 años, habla: español, alemán, italiano, francés, japonés por supuesto y algo de chino-

-Wow, realmente es inteligente… Listo ya acabe, ahora tú ponme a mí- el castaño le entrego la botella y se despojo de su camisa dejando ver su muy bien trabajado abdomen, sintió su corazón latir mas rápido cuando las pequeñas manos de Tommy empezaron su trabajo

-Si, no sabes, en la escuela están felices, me mandan muy buenos comentarios de el, y tu que, que has hecho durante todo este tiempo, he leído buenas criticas sobre tu novela, pero la verdad no la he leído-

-Pues que te puedo decir… viaje por el mundo, conocí muchas personas, viví un tiempo en América, y no creas, no regrese hace mucho, tendrá un par de años que volví a Oriente-

-¿Y has sabido algo de los _"Black Dragons_"?-

- Pues Kei Lang es un muy buen medico, bastante prestigiado, se caso, tiene una hija y en medio año nace la otra-

- El mujeriego de Kei casado, no lo puedo creer-

-Si lo se, a mi también me sorprendió, pero se ve muy feliz; Supongo habrás escuchado de Hien Tse-

-Claro, quien no lo conoce, simplemente el actor de Hollywood del momento sin ningún prospecto de compromiso serio, el dice que aun puede esperar-

-Ryu se dedica a la arquitectura, muy bonitos diseños, le va bastante bien, y planea casarse el próximo año con Tania West-

-¿La chica de intercambio¿La que hacia gimnasia?

-Si, con ella… bueno, Mei maneja todos los negocios del Clan, ya ves que siempre se le dio lo de los números, ha expandido nuestro poder económico, siempre fue brillante para los negocios, pero aun esta soltera sigue esperando al amor de su vida… Luego estas tu, un hijo, soltera, fotógrafa reconocida en Europa, y pues yo que estoy a punto de casarme…- nuevamente ese incomodo silencio apareció, solo que esa vez fue Souhiro quien acabo con el

-Ven Syao, vamos a jugar- le pedía mientras lo jalaba del brazo…

-Mmm… no lo se-

-Anda por favor-

-Mmm… Bueno- el escritor se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa… - El que llegué al ultimo al agua pierde- y se hecho a correr en dirección al mar dejando al niño junto a su madre…

-Oye no, eso es trampa…- dijo al mismo tiempo que salio corriendo tras de el… Tomoyo solo observaba divertida la escena…

El dia que pasaron en la playa fue de lo más agradable, jugaron, nadaron, se revolcaron en la arena, hicieron un pequeño partido de soccer con otros chicos que disfrutaban del mar, y después de la pequeña platica de Tomoyo y Syaoran las cosas fueron diferentes incluso ella jugo con los dos hombres, dejándose cargar por Li para que la tirara en el mar o en la arena, ella misma aventándole agua, ambos adultos jugando con Souhiro, los tres reían y jugaban, fue un dia maravilloso, sabían que Sakura llegaría hasta la cena, por lo que el trío aprovecho y se quedaron para ver el atardecer, e incluso Tomoyo aprovecho para tomar algunas fotos… Una ves que las estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento emprendieron el camino a casa, y aunque el trayecto fue igual de callado que el de ida, el ambiente era totalmente diferente…

Llegaron a la casa y el chino aparco el jeep y se dirigió a la parte trasera para cargar a Souhiro, quien se había quedado dormido después de tan agotador dia, con cuidado lo levanto del asiento y entro con el a la casa seguido de la madre del niño, llegaron hasta la habitación que el infante ocupaba y el escritor lo deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado…

-Vaya esta muy cansado- decía su madre mientras lo arropaba

-Si, tuvo un gran dia, corrió, nado, comió, jugó, volvió a correr… al menos sabremos que mañana se despertara tarde-

-Eso es lo que tu crees, ven ya vamonos- ambos salieron lo mas silenciosamente posible y así mismo cerraron la puerta, quedando uno frente al otro, cerca muy cerca- Gracias, me la pase muy bien el dia de hoy- dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible

-Yo igual, fue un dia estupendo- el chino se empezaba a acercar cada vez mas al rostro de la japonesa

-Syaoran… no creo que…-

-Shhh, no digas nada- se fueron acercando cada vez mas, cada uno se perdió en la mirada del otro, Tomoyo sentía la respiración del castaño muy cerca de ella y se sonrojo de sobremanera… sus labios empezaban a rozarse cuando de pronto…

-No…- Tommy aparto bruscamente al escritor de ella y se alejo de él…-No, esto no esta bien y tu lo sabes- así la japonesa se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación dejando al dueño de la casa solo en el corredor-

-_Que demonios estoy haciendo_- se pregunto el chico golpeando levemente la cabeza contra la pared

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! perdon por el retraso, pero es ke la escuela me tiene algo atareada, aki un nuevo capitulo a la historia ke kada vez se pone mas interesante, les gusto el acercamiento de Tomoyo y Syaoran, hey Sakura despierta que si no te quedas sin novio... ¿Quienes seran los Black Dragons¿Que ha sido de Mei Ling¿creian ke no la iba a mencionar? pues se ekivokaron jajajaja (risa maniatica... upps perdon) ¿Por que habran terminado Tomoyo y Syao,oye Li eso no se hace te recuerdo ke estas apunto de casarte... en el siguiente capitulo descubriremos un poco del pasado de Tomoyo y Li y muchas dudas se iran despejando... 

Gracias a akirachinty por dejar reviews y seguir fiel a la historia jajaja,

Y ya lo saben dejen reviews

_**Karina Kauffman **_


	5. Recuerdos I

**Disclaimer:**CCS es propiedad de Clamp

_

* * *

_

Este capitulo son varios flashbacks por eso esta todo escrito en cursiva, bueno una vez aclarado aki va la historia

**:Volverte a ver:**

_**Capitulo 4  
"Recuerdos I "**_

_El campus era grande, por no decir que era enorme, edificios de un estilo arquitectónico moderno, salones gigantescos, auditorios, instalaciones deportivas de la mas alta calidad, salas de conferencias, biblioteca, laboratorios excelentemente equipados, gimnasios, extensas áreas verdes e incluso dormitorios… cualquiera creería que se trataba de una reconocida Universidad, pero no, simplemente era el 'Arukay Institute', el colegio mas prestigiado de todo Hong Kong, y solo había dos formas de entrar en él: Siendo de los mejores estudiantes del país, o pertenecer a las familias de la mas alta clase social… _

_Para ella simplemente era un cambio mas, ser una vez mas la chica nueva, tener que empezar desde cero, ni siquiera la sorprendente estructura de la escuela la había impactado, había conocido tantas escuelas igualmente sorprendentes, simplemente se había aburrido ya de ese estilo de vida, viajando, cambiando constantemente, no poder establecerse en ningún lugar; pero al menos su madre prometió que esta ves seria permanente, pero ella siempre decía lo mismo; la hermosa jovencita dio un suspiro y continuo su camino hacia la oficina del Director, con sus papeles en manos, ya se sabia esos tramites de memoria, entregaría su documentación, el director la adularía un rato le preguntaría acerca de su madre, luego le pediría a cualquier alumno que le enseñara la escuela y conocería a un montón de niños prepotentes que se apreciaban entre ellos por los ceros en sus cuentas bancarias._

_Sumida en sus reflexiones entro a la oficina del Director Nakamura, un señor, no muy viejo, debía estar en los cuarenta años, su cabello castaño tenía unas vetas grises y era poseedor de una cara que transmitía paz; la habitación estaba muy bien adornada, los muebles mas finos, muy amplio espacio, reconocimientos por todos lados, así como fotos de gente muy famoso, tanto del medio artístico, como estudiosos y políticos, la chica le entrego la carpeta que traía en sus manos…_

_-Muy bien, a quien tenemos aquí- murmuraba el director mientras leía el expediente- Mmm… vaya Tomoyo Daidouji- el director miro a la chica… no muy alta, de ondulado cabello sedoso que caía por debajo de sus hombros, piel tan blanca como la nieve, unos preciosos ojos amatistas, facciones finas, dignas de cualquier chica aristocrática, curvas perfectamente definidas, y eso que aun era una niña de diecisiete años- Bien creo que ya lo sabes, si necesitas algo no dudes, en acudir a mi o a cualquier profesos, estamos aquí para servirte, espero te adaptes pronto al sistema créeme te en poco tiempo te sentirás como en casa… Kumiko¿esta cerca de ahí la señorita Hasegawa?- pregunto a su secretaria por teléfono- Por favor hágala pasar- no tomo mucho tiempo para que una chica aproximadamente de su edad apareciera por la puerta, la chica era mas alta que ella, de cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a los hombros y unos lindos ojos azules, buen cuerpo y una linda cara- Señorita Hasegawa podría hacerme el favor de llevar a la nueva alumna a un recorrido por las instalaciones-_

_-Si claro señor, no hay problema- ambas chicas salieron de la oficina del director- Ayumi Hasegawa mucho gusto yo seré tu guía- le dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa._

_Ambas chicas caminaban por todo el instituto, la ojiazul procuraba contarle con detalle cada una de las actividades que se realizaban en la escuela, paseaban con tranquilidad no había ni un alma por los alrededores, aun no se terminaban las vacaciones de verano por lo que todos los alumnos estaban en fuera del colegio…_

_-Disculpa Hasegawa… perdón, Ayumi¿por que estas en el colegio si aun son vacaciones?-_

_-Todo mundo sabe que aquí hay dos formas de entrar, siendo de los adinerados, o siendo inteligente, y dado a que no pertenezco a la realeza, tengo que hacer servicio becario en vacaciones-_

_-Ah, entonces debes de ser brillante, he oído que los estándares aquí son muy elevados-_

_- Si, por eso mismo, los becados hacemos nuestro servicio en vacaciones, para no distraernos durante el periodo de clases, y no bajar nuestro nivel-_

_-Parece duro-_

_-Si pero es un lindo lugar, y hay muchas personas buenas, aunque claro no falta el típico 'junior' que quiera hacer sentir menos a gente como nosotros… Ven te mostrare la alberca- la chica guió a Tomoyo a donde se encontraba dicha alberca, era una de las tres que había en la escuela, solo que esta era al aire libre… la nueva se sorprendió cuando a su lado paso corriendo un chico sin camisa seguido de una chica de cabello negro en traje de baño…_

_-Creí que no había nadie más- dijo Tomoyo viendo al par de chicos que se dirigían se tiraban a la alberca donde sus otros tres amigos los esperaban…_

_-Sí, bueno, ellos son los 'Black Dragons', aquí en la escuela hay mucha gente de familias muy influyentes, pero nadie como ellos, simplemente los chicos que ves ahí, son la elite de Hong Kong, sus padres son los mayores contribuyentes de esta escuela, por lo que se les da permiso de venir en vacaciones a hacer lo que ellos deseen- la nueva alumna del Arukay Institute paseo sus ojos en el grupo de chicos que ya habían salido de la alberca, era bastante variado, los cuatro chicos eran de cuerpo atlético y bastante atractivos, mientras que la chica era igualmente bella, alta de piernas largas muy bien formadas, bastante bien proporcionada, pelo negro liso con mechones violetas hasta por debajo de la cintura y unos destellantes ojos color rubí_

_-Con que los Black Dragons ¿eh?- _

_-Sí, el rubio, de ojos verdes es Ryu Endoh, tiene ascendencia Europea, su madre es parte de la familia real de Mónaco, y su padre es un magnate petrolero, aristócrata y diplomático cien por ciento, es el que menos se mete en problemas de los cinco- Tomoyo vio divertida al chico de los ojos verdes- luego tenemos a Hien Tse, es el moreno de ojos violetas y cabello negro, corre el rumor de que los negocios de su padre no del todo legales, tu sabes trafico, contrabando, por eso casi nadie se atreve a meterse con el, y no solo en conflictos, sino que muchos evitan siquiera dirigirle la palabra; Kei Lang es el chico de cabello gris largo (así parecía estrella de rock) y ojos amarillos, es hijo de altos funcionarios del gobierno, y no solo sus padres, sino que sus abuelos y tíos, todos son parte del alto mundo político Europeo y Asiático, cuídate de el es un casanova-_

_-¿Y los otros dos chicos?- pregunto mientras no apartaba la mirada del chico de cabellos rebeldes café y ojos marrón._

_-Jajaja, ellos son los dioses, están mucho mas arriba de la elite, nadie tiene ni tendrá nunca el poder o el dinero que ellos tienen, descendientes directos de las antiguas monarquías chinas, simplemente son inalcanzables para cualquiera-_

_-Vaya los describes como si fueran la octava maravilla- comento aun sin apartar la vista del chico_

_-Es que lo son, has oído hablar de los Li-_

_-Si por supuesto, todo mundo sabe quien son los Li, en Asia, en Europa, en América, que tiene eso que ver con… o, ya veo, entonces ellos son…- _

_-Si, primero esta Mei Ling Li, sobrina del jefe del Clan, el futuro que le espera es hacerse cargo de las compañías y asuntos 'pequeños' del Clan; después esta Xiaolang Li, la máxima estrella, el heredero al Clan Li… A todo esto Tomoyo no te he preguntado tu nombre completo-_

_-Eh, este, soy Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji- se presento formalmente agachando la mirada y con un leve rubor en las mejillas_

_-Jajaja creo que ya metí la pata, yo hablando mal de los niños ricos y tú eres uno de ellos, bueno, no como ellos, es decir… bueno- la pelirroja estaba muy apenada _

_-No te preocupes, a decir verdad comparto tu opinión, algunas veces simplemente me gustaría liberarme de todo esto…_

_

* * *

_

_Primer día de escuela, todos los chicos volvían a la habitual rutina, grupos yendo de aquí para allá, los de nuevo ingreso algo temerosos, los que estaban a punto de salir dispuestos a disfrutar al máximo su ultimo año, a la entrada del instituto un grupo de cinco chicos, cuatro hombres y una mujer, reía y se hacían bromas entre ellos, los cuatro vestían el uniforme del Arukay Institute, los chicos pantalón y zapatos negro, camisa blanca y saco y corbata vino, la chica era el mismo uniforme solo que con falda. Ningún estudiante, a excepción de los de nuevo ingreso, tenía la menor duda de quienes eran ellos, simplemente eran los estudiantes mas populares de toda la escuela, pero ninguno mas popular que Li Xiaolang, simplemente era perseguido por las chicas, y conocido por todos, alto, de cuerpo atlético, músculos bien definidos, facciones perfectas, cautivadora sonrisa, un color de piel que lo hacia verse bronceado todo el tiempo, su rebelde cabello color chocolate y esos expresivos ojos ámbar, simplemente el chico perfecto, de agradable carácter, sencillo, bromista, alegre, hiperactivo, no le gustaba estar quieto ni un minuto, galán, sabia que decir a las chicas para que cayeran rendidas a sus pies, sin embargo no se le conocía ninguna relación seria hasta ahora, al igual que sus amigos estaba divirtiéndose, sin importarle la gente que pasaba hasta que la vio, estaba seguro de que era ella, era la chica de alberca, sus ojos siguieron cada paso que daba, cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una voz lo saco de la hipnosis_

_-Hey que tanto ves- pregunto el rubio poniendo su cara a lado de la de Li para ver lo mismo que el_

_-Nada, solo diré que este no será un año tan malo…- respondió sonriendo picadamente_

_Los alumnos del salón C de tercer semestre de preparatoria estaban sentados, unos prendían sus portátiles otros acomodaban sus asientos, otros esperaban a que el profesor acabara de acomodar si material, cuando al fin termino empezó la clase…_

_Buenos días chicos, yo seré su asesor de este año, así como su profesor de Química, me llamo Neguchi Segawa, y créanme que no tolerare ni una sola falta… Ahora el protocolo indica que debo presentar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, así que por favor pasen- la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entraron dos chicos, y una chica, pero sin duda alguna fue ella quien llamo toda la atención de los presentes, tanto masculinos como femeninos… Syaoran no podía creer su suerte, ahí estaba ella, la única que había captado por completo su atención… -Bien señorita Daidouji siéntese en frente del Sr. Lang, Sr. Matsuda a lado de la Señorita Li, y por ultimo usted señor Sr. Cole, enfrente de mi escritorio si es amable, luego se encargaran de socializar, ahora el segundo punto en la agenda es planear el baile de bienvenida, todos saben que es una tradición y que es de mascaras…- el chico de cabello castaño escuchaba cada vez menos al profesor, no sabia como ni que tendría que hacer pero conocería a esa chica que lo simplemente lo tenia idiotizado…_

_

* * *

_

_El salón principal de la escuela estaba excepcionalmente decorado, realmente parecía que el tiempo había vuelto atrás y se encontraban en aquellos fantásticos castillos del Siglo XVII. Todos los estudiantes iban vestidos de acuerdo a la época, los hombres vestían finísimas camisas y pantalones de seda, las mujeres usaban aquellos magníficos vestidos con miles de detalles, y por supuesto no podían faltar los antifaces que cubrían y escondían los rostros de quienes los portaban, era tradición que en el baile de inicio nadie revelara su identidad, también era tradición el cambio de parejas durante el baile, aunque claro que la música era la misma que en los tiempos de Luis XV, todo para recrear el ambiente de ese Siglo, pero a pesar del cambio de parejas, y que los antifaces hacia mas difícil la tarea de reconocer a las personas, Syaoran supo cuando había llegado hasta el la chica que había estado persiguiendo durante la semana, lo supo en cuanto vio aquellos ojos violetas que lo hacían enloquecer, ella igualmente supo que era el en cuanto se perdió en los bellos ojos ámbar… El castaño tomo la mano de su pareja y se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile…_

_-Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto- decía mientras bailaba con ella con gran maestría_

_-El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo- _

_-¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?- _

_-Los labios del peregrino son para rezar- _

_-¡Oh qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido- _

_-El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas- _

_-Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican- Syaoran se inclino un poco para besar a Tomoyo pero ella simplemente ella se hizo un poco para atrás._

_-Bastante creativo, pero creo que ya me canse de representar "Romeo y Julieta", aunque me sorprende que te supieras el dialogo de memoria-_

_-Me encanta Shakespeare, en si amo la literatura, amo los libros y…- el chico interrumpió su discurso debido a una leve risa de la chica- Que es tan gracioso-_

_-No lo se creía que serias uno de los típicos chicos que estudiarían finanzas para saber manejar los negocios de papi- _

_-Pues las apariencias engañan bella dama, que puedo decir, soy un artista, incluso escribo, estoy esperando hacer algo realmente bueno para publicarlo, y tu que, tu eres de esas chicas de Marketing o Comunicaciones- le pregunto con una cautivadora sonrisa_

_-A decir verdad también me considero artista, amo la fotografía, eso es lo que me mueve-_

_Después de que iniciaran su platica ninguno de los dos sentía el tiempo transcurrir, incluso se olvidaron de la regla de cambiar parejas y estuvieron juntos hasta el final de la noche, antes de que finalizara el baile, ambos se alejaron de todo y se fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín, todo estaba iluminado con una tenue luz creando la atmósfera mas romántica de ese dia, llegaron hasta una banca y que estaba al aire libre, y se sentaron en ella y ambos miraron al cielo…_

_-Las estrellas se ven espectaculares esta noche no lo crees-_

_-Ninguna estrella del infinito, por mas brillante que sea, podría competir contigo-_

_-Hablas muy lindo, pero será cierto todo lo que dices, o será solo un cuento maravilloso creado por la hábil mente de un escritor- Tomoyo bajo la mirada del cielo nocturno y observo directamente a Syaoran_

_-Si esta fuera una mas de mis locas fantasías, daría hasta mi alma por poder ser parte de ella- lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, cada vez se acercaban mas, podían sentir la respiración del otro e incluso escuchar el latir de sus corazones, cada vez estaban mas cerca del otro, el castaño simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento, la chica estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se encontraran se separo de el-_

_-Lo siento, pero creo que vamos muy rápido, apenas nos conocemos Syaoran-_

_-De acuerdo, será como tu quieras, pero podemos ser amigos verdad- pregunto extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Por supuesto- respondió ella estrechando su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa…_

_

* * *

_

_Un mes había pasado desde aquella fiesta y no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, si ahora eran amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso se había integrado a los Black Dragons, y creado un fuerte vinculo con ellos, pero eso no impedía que cuando cualquier sujeto se acercara siquiera a pedirle la hora sintiera esa punzada en el estomago; había intentado todo para evitarlo, incluso había salido con mas de quince chicas durante el mes, casi una por dia, pero ninguna de ellas tenia esos ojos, ese cabello o esa sonrisa. Tomoyo por su parte aguantaba el tener que verlo cada dia con una nueva conquista, encontrarlo con el uniforme desarreglado, el cabello aun mas revuelto y la respiración agitada seguido por una chica, sabiendo que no habían estado precisamente hablando, verlo besar a cuanta mujer se le pusiera en frente deseando ser ella la que estuviera rodeada por sus brazos, se iba a volver loca, no sabia por que pero no dejaba de pensar en el, al cerrar los ojos se encontraba con su penetrante mirada, y al abrirlos lo tenia de frente, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo…_

_-¿Oye Syaoran, ya invitaste a Tomoyo?- es escucho la voz de Mei Ling y ambos salieron de sus profundas reflexiones…_

_-¿Perdón, de que me hablas?- pregunto confundido el castaño_

_-¿Primito donde tienes la cabeza, Tommy, mañana mis tíos darán una recepción en su casa, ya se que no te gustan este tipo de eventos, pero realmente nos gustaría que fueras, todos los Black Dragons irán¿que dices?- _

_-Mmm… No se Mei, realmente odio tener que estar rodeada de figuras publicas y de "te presento a no se quien"…-_

_-O vamos Tommy, vas a ver que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, a parte que a mis tíos les encantara conocerte-_

_Mei yo…-_

_-No, no hay excusas, crees que a nosotros nos gustan esas fiestas-_

_-A ti si Mei, deberías de verla hablando de finanzas y política-_

_-Syaoran no estamos hablando contigo…Entonces¿Iras?_

_-…Mmm… Bueno esta bien-_

_

* * *

_

_La limosina estaba parada frente a la entrada de la mansión Li, mansión, mas bien era un castillo, ahora sabia que Hasegawa no mentía cuando dijo que los Li eran 'los dioses', la limosina entro a los 'territorios' de los Li, y Tomoyo pudo ver la grandeza de la propiedad, simplemente era enorme, casi podría decir que era del tamaño de la escuela, extensos jardines poblados con flores se cualquier región, no podía distinguir mucho debido a la oscuridad de la noche, al fin llego a la entrada de la 'casa', espero a que le abrieran la puerta y al fin salio del auto, el vestido que llevaba esa noche era hermoso, de un azul turquesa que hacían resaltar mas sus hermosos ojos, el vestido de gala se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando las curvas que debían ser marcadas y dejando la espalda al descubierto, Tomoyo se sintió un poco intimidada al pasar por la puerta y sentir como todos los presentes la observaban, conocía ya a varios de ellos, políticos, empresarios, estrellas se cine y de la música, pero ella buscaba desesperadamente un rostro mas familiar, y al fin lo encontró, cerca de las bebidas, vestida con un típico pero finísimo vestido chino negro con detalles dorados se encontraba Mei Ling, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella…_

_-Hola ya llegue- Mei le ofreció una copa llena de un exquisito vino, ella lo acepto gustosa_

_-¿Por que no me dijiste que tu madre vendría?-_

_-No sabía que estaría aquí- _

_-Si bueno, no viniste precisamente a hablar de tu madre verdad, ten ayúdame con esto- dijo quitándole la copa y entregándole dos botellas, mientras ella igualmente tomaba dos- Camina naturalmente y sígueme- le susurro y ambas salieron del gran salón, evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta de u presencia, caminaron por los corredores de la propiedad hasta llegar a un cuarto de gran espacio con varios sillones y un balcón que daba al jardín, ahí era donde estaban los chicos…-Ya volví, y miren lo que traje- los cuatro hombres voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba detrás de Mei Ling_

_-Vaya creímos que nos habías abandonado- dijo Kei Lang que estaba vestido en un smokin y llevaba el cabello en una coleta, haciéndolo ver mas guapo_

_-Bien dicen "mas vale tarde que nunca"- comento Hien, que iba vestido con una camisa china que hacia juego con el vestido de Mei, mientras le quitaba las botellas de la mano a la recién llegada_

_-Te ves simplemente espectacular- el chico vestido también de smokin y ojos verdes le tomo la mano a Tomoyo y le dio una vuelta y empezó a bailar con ella aunque no había música. _

_Syaoran seguía con la vista cada movimiento que hacían mientras se servia mas del contenido de una de las botellas en su vaso, cabe decir que el chico se veía muy bien de gala, no iba ni de smokin o traje tradicional chino, llevaba un traje diseñado para el en color negro, un chaleco de color rojo oscuro hecho en seda cubría una camisa de un tenue tono azul de muy fina tela, para rematar una corbata del color del chaleco con el nudo un poco desecho le daba la apariencia despreocupada que encantaba al sexo opuesto, se tomo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago y se sirvió un poco mas, mientras no apartaba la vista de la pareja que estaba en la improvisada pista de baile…_

_¿No son demasiado jóvenes para tomar?- la voz provino de la puerta del balcón, los seis chicos, rápidamente escondieron las botellas y los vasos…_

_-Eh… hola tío nosotros estábamos… este, estábamos…- Mei Ling trataba de encontrar una explicación para dársela al hombre que estaba frente a ella, debía tener alrededor de los cuarenta años, su cabello castaño bien peinado era decorado con algunos mechones grises, alto, delgado, porte fino, unos ojos profundos de color gris, y vestido también de smokin no cabía duda de que el era el jefe del Clan Li, el era el padre de Syaoran, Xiaru Li…_

_-Mmm… veo una cara nueva¿quien eres?- pregunto con una voz calmada el dueño de la casa_

_-Tomoyo Daidouji señor, buenas noches- respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia en muestra de respeto_

_-Daidouji¿eh, creo que te veremos por aquí mas seguido…Bueno chicos, por favor esta ves no quiero ningún escándalo, si alguien se pone en 'condiciones no adecuadas' por favor manténgalo aquí, no quiero escuchar a tu madre decirme que jamás te reprendo por tus errores¿de acuerdo lobo?-_

_-Si papá, no te preocupes, esta vez nos controlaremos-_

_-Eso espero, bueno chicos tengo que regresar a la recepción, mucho gusto en conocerte Tomoyo- los Black Dragons vieron como el adulto se alejaba_

_-Wow, estuvo cerca¿te imaginas si hubiera sido tu madre quien nos hubiera descubierto?- pregunto el rubio sacando otra vez las botellas_

_-Si mi tía se enterara de todas las cosas que hemos hecho ten por seguro que ni mi primo ni yo estaríamos aquí-_

_-Bueno ya, continuemos con nuestra fiesta- dijo Kei Lang mientras ponía un poco de música…_

_EL pequeño grupo se dispuso a bailar y a acabarse el contenido de las botellas, bailaron, tomaron, siguieron bailando, y tal como había predicho el Jefe del Clan, Kei Lang acabo en condiciones no muy favorables para dejarlo salir en publico, aunque en realidad ninguno estaba en muy optimas condiciones, Kei, hien Ryu y Mei, entraron al despacho a acostarse en los sillones, dejando a Tomoyo y a Syaoran en el balcón…_

_-¿Crees en el amor?- pregunto el chino mientras le ofrecía otro vaso de vodka_

_-Claro, pero yo digo que solo puedes amar a una persona en toda tu vida, cuando llegue esa persona lo vas a saber y vas a dejar de andar buscando por todas partes- respondió la chica con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el efecto del alcohol_

_-¿Entonces tú has buscado el amor?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Y has tenido suerte?-_

_-No mucha, y que me dice el gran Syaoran Li¿ya has encontrado el amor?-_

_-Bromeas, que no me viste estas semanas-_

_-No me la recuerdes, crees que era fácil verte con una chica nueva cada dia- la chica no podía controlar lo que salía de su boca, el castaño solo sonrió con satisfacción_

_-Ah sí, y por que no era fácil- la bella dama simplemente se quedo callada- Oh vamos Tommy, no te diste cuenta que era para llamar tu atención, para darte celos- paso la mano por su cara y Tomoyo se estremeció al solo contacto de sus dedos- No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- la japonesa se alejo un poco de el_

_-Syaoran no sabes lo que dices, ya estas ebrio- intento levantarse, pero el alcohol ya había hecho su efecto y la chica de ojos violeta no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayo en los brazos del dueño de la casa_

_-Veo que tu también estas un poco ebria, pero créeme que jamás había hablado tan en serio- ambos empezaban a acercar sus rostros_

_-Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti-_

_-Estas ebria, no sabes lo que dices-_

_-Jamás había hablado más en serio-_

_-Bueno…- cada vez sus labios estaban mas cerca, sentían la respiración del otro, sus alientos se mezclaban simplemente dejaban que sus cuerpos se hicieran cargo de la situación…_

_-Syaoran no…- hablo en un susurro_

_-Shh…déjate llevar-_

_-No quiero ser una mas de tus conquistas-_

_-Quien dijo que quería que lo fueras-_

_-Pero todas las chicas con las que…-_

_-¿No has puesto atención a nada de lo que he dicho?-_

_-Pero…- Tomoyo no pudo replicar mas, sus labios habían sido callados con los del chino, ambos se dejaron llevar, era un beso lento, tierno, dulce, con todo el tiempo del mundo, la amatista se incorporo un poco y rodeo el cuello del castaño sin separarse de el ni un segundo, el chico rodeo con los brazo su cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el, profundizando mas el beso pero sin perder el ritmo que llevaban... Así baja la luz de la luna ese fue el fin de una perfecta velada…_

_

* * *

_

_Entro a la escuela aun perdida en su mundo, la noche de dos días atrás había sido esplendida, pero sabía que no era mas que un sueño producto del alcohol, pero ella lo tenia tan presente que no importaba que él no se acordara de nada, tendría que vivir de esa fantasía y verlo andar del brazo de cualquier chica aunque eso la matara, y es que después de esa noche Syaoran Li no salía de su mente ni un solo segundo…_

_Llego al salón, pero estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera puso atención a los comentarios de sus compañeros, llego a su lugar, dejo sus cosas y noto una pequeña nota pegada a su silla…_

"_Mi búsqueda se termino, al fin te he encontrado, asómate por la ventana"_

_A la chica se le detuvo el corazón¿acaso era posible, rápidamente aventó todo y se dirigió a la ventana donde pudo ver que el edificio tenía una frase recién puesta que mandaba una clara pregunta_

"_Tomoyo Daidouji ¿me aceptarías como novio?"_

_En frente y con una lata de pintura en aerosol en cada mano se encontraba Syaoran Li, Tomoyo bajo corriendo las escaleras y corrió hasta donde el se encontraba y se lanzó a sus brazos…_

_-Estas loco sabías-_

_-Solo por ti preciosa-_

_-Syaoran Li me podría hacer favor de acompañarme a la oficina del director- tercio una voz que provenía de el profesor Segawa, al ver que el chico no le hacía caso lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y rompió el abrazo_

_-Espere un momento, aun no me ha dado una respuesta- el chino se opuso a que se lo llevaran…_

_-Por supuesto que si, si quiero ser tu novia-_

_-Eso es lo que quería oír- se safó un poco del profesor, y le dio un beso a su novia ante las celosas miradas de varios chicos y chicas_

_-Ya Li, a la dirección- así el profesor lo escolto mientras el caminaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…_

_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**: Uf este capitulo si ke me quedo algo largo, pero asi se empezara a saber que paso en el pasado de Tomoyo y Sayoran, y los Black Dragons, ese grupito de los mas poderosos de China es un desastre, mira que sacar alcohol de contrabando de la fiesta, y el padre de Syaoran tan comprensivo, mira que dejar que su hijo, su sobrina y sus amigos se embriaguen en su casa... y Syaoran no siendo timido sino todo un casanova una chica por dia, por dios que alguien le enseñe a comportarse, y nuestra querida Tomoyo al final no pudo resistir los encantos de ese hombre de cabello castaño... Vaya forma de pedirle a alguien que sea tu novia, pero debemos aceptar que fue bastante original, que pasara cuando la madre de Syaoran se entere... En el proximo capitulo sabremos por que se distanciaron nuestros protagonistas si ambos creen que el amor se encuentra solo una vez, cual pudo haber sido la razon para que acabaran con su relacion, acaso Syaoran le fue infiel, bien eso lo sabremos mas tarde...

_**Kari Kauffman **_


	6. Recuerdos II

**Disclaimer**: CCS pertenece a Clamp

* * *

Al igual que el capitulo anterior , son varios flashback, las lineas indican cambio de recuerdo..._  
_

:**Volverte a ver:**

_** Capitulo 5  
"Recuerdos II"**  
_

_Si bien la propiedad Li era enorme, ningún lugar le gustaba más que aquel… un extenso jardín lleno de flores de las más variadas especies con una colina y una pequeña 'casa' a menos de cinco minutos. Estaba tan alejado de la mansión que jamás nadie se molestaba en visitarlo, en especial su madre… Era su santuario, el lugar a donde iba para ser el mismo, sin protocolos, sin normas, ni absurdas normas de etiqueta… Ahí solo existía él y quien él quisiera que existiera, y ese dia estaba mas que dispuesto en compartir un poco de su mundo con ella… y es que a pesar de tan solo llevar tres meses juntos se sentía mas feliz y completo de lo que se había sentido en diecisiete años de vida..._

_Bajo hábilmente del pura sangre color miel que montaban y jamás se había visto mas guapo, un pantalón negro ajustado haciendo que resaltaran sus atributos traseros, su camisa azul cielo con los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver su firme y bronceado pecho, su cabello ondeando con el viento y sus brillantes ojos cafés dignos de cualquier príncipe… Ayudo a bajar a su acompañante que al igual que el, se veía espectacular, una falda étnica blanca hasta debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias cafés de tiras y una blusa café sin mangas con un elegante escote en V, su cabello recogido en una liga y una cara de asombro complementaban su belleza, simplemente se quedo maravillada ante tal estampa, tantas formas, tantos colores, tantos perfumes…_

_-Wow Syaoran, esto es maravilloso- decía extasiada mientras su novio amarraba el caballo a un árbol cercano_

_-Yo sabía que te gustaría… Ven, acompáñame- la tomo de la mano y la llevo cuesta arriba, hasta el pie de un impresionante árbol, de ahí podían observar perfectamente todo el 'jardín'…_

_- Vaya Syao, es increíble que tu familia tenga algo así, tan impresionante…-_

_-Sí bueno, no es que a ellos les importe mucho, si acaso vendrán una vez al año-_

_Ambos se sentaron al piel del árbol a disfrutar de la vista, estuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que Tomoyo empezó a molestarlo, lo mordía, le daba pequeños golpes, le revolvía aun mas el cabello, el se dejo hacer todo hasta que ella empezó a hacerle cosquillas…_

_-¡No¡No lo hagas!- le ordeno mientras le agarraba las manos…_

_-¿O si no que?- le pregunto de manera traviesa_

_-Tendré que vengarme de todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora- le respondió con una infantil sonrisa_

_-Jajaja, no creo que te atrevas-_

_-No me retes Tomoyo Daidouji-_

_El chino le soltó las manos a su novia, quien simplemente siguió con su juego y prosiguió con las cosquillas…_

_-Te lo advertí-_

_Con un ágil movimiento Syaoran quedo encima de ella y ahora era su turno de hacerle cosquillas, la amatista no paraba de reír mientras intentaba safarse de su atacante, hasta que lo logro y empezó a correr colina abajo siendo perseguida por el, hasta que la alcanzo y la tiro en el pasto suavemente y volvió a hacerle cosquillas hasta que Tomoyo pidió clemencia…_

_-Ya… jajaja… Ya no más… jajaja… Por favor para… jajaja-_

_-Te lo advertí no es cierto…-_

_-Jajaja, ahora te creo… jajaja… pero ya para…- poco a poco el castaño fue dejando en paz a su novia pero sin embargo no se paraba de ella, se quedaron cara a cara, viéndose fijamente a los ojos…_

_-Te amo¿lo sabes verdad?- le pregunto él con infinita ternura, a lo que ella solo respondió con una inocente sonrisa y dulce beso en los labios; ambos empezaron a sentir pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, pero no cambiaron de posición… al contrario profundizaron mas el beso…_

_El mundo simplemente desapareció, ni siquiera les importaba la fresca lluvia de verano que mojaba ya sus cuerpos, solo existían ellos dos y nada mas… cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada, nada ni nadie podría ser más perfecto… La posición en la que estaban permitía al chino explorar el cuerpo de su novia sobre la ropa, la recorrió cada milímetro con la punta de los dedos provocando a que la japonesa se estremeciera, el chico se levanto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y caminando bajo la lluvia ambos se dirigieron a la casa que estaba cerca de ahí…_

_Entraron riendo, mojando todo a su paso, y Tomoyo pudo ver que la casa seguía el mismo concepto que la residencia Li, ambos volvieron a su juego de caricias y besos, hasta que el castaño se separo…_

_-Espera, voy por algo para que te seques, si no puedes enfermarte- se levanto y se dirigió a un armario de donde sacó un par de toallas y le dio una a su novia, quien ni siquiera la desdoblo- Vamos, sécate ya, debes de quitarte eso mojado- la respuesta que le dio la amatista fue algo que jamás imagino…Ella dejo la toalla en el sofá que estaba a su lado y se despojo de su blusa quedando únicamente en sujetador, observo sensualmente a su novio quien simplemente estaba boquiabierto- Que… ¿que haces?- preguntó con dificultad_

_-Simplemente lo que tu me aconsejaste, quitarme lo que esta mojado para no resfriarme- le dijo en el tono mas sexy que jamás hubiese escuchado- Ven déjame ayudarte, tu igual deberías quitarte eso que esta empapado- lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo suavemente hacia ella y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras lo besaba lenta y pausadamente, cuando termino le quito la prenda y esta cayo al suelo, paso sus manos por el torso, para luego recorrer el mismo camino con la boca e instalarse en el cuello de su novio, el chino empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente, su corazón le latía con fuerza y el agua que había en su cuerpo se había evaporado por el incremento de la temperatura, él empezó a retroceder hasta que se topó con el sofá y se dejo caer haciendo que Tomoyo se sentara sobre el, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda mientras su novia seguía besando su torso desnudo, al llegar al broche del sujetador dudó un segundo pero el besó que la japonesa le dio en la boca lo insito a proseguir, al quitárselo la imagen lo dejo extasiado, su piel blanca, su vientre plano y sus senos bien formados, posó sus manos sobre ellos acariciándolos con extrema suavidad haciendo que ella ahogara un suspiro, volvieron a la boca, explorando cada espacio de esta saboreando la lengua del otro…_

_-No… no creo… que deberíamos… seguir con… seguir con esto- le dijo el castaño esperando que no le hiciera caso_

_-¿Por qué…no?- le respondió entre beso y beso mientras sus manos se ocupaban ahora del pantalón_

_-Es que… yo no he… sido un santo…-_

_-No… me importa…-_

_-No quiero… que tu… primera vez… sea así…-_

_-Créeme… yo tampoco… he sido… una monja…- no dudó en lo que ella había dicho cuando paso su mano en la entrepierna de su novio únicamente rozando con la punta de los dedos ese lugar de una manera que ninguna novata hubiera sabido hacerlo. Lejos de las dudas el heredero del Clan Li la recostó sobre el sofá y esta vez el quedo encima de ella, se deshizo de la falda y de la ultima prenda que le quedaba a la chica, se detuvo un momento a admirar el desnudo cuerpo de la amatista para empezarlo a recorrer con pequeños besos, que iban desde las piernas, pasando por sus muslos subiendo por su vientre y parando una vez mas en sus senos de los que se había hecho adicto, ella como pudo le quito el pantalón y el ajustado bóxer que utilizaba, dejando en evidencia cuanto la deseaba, acaricio el interior de sus muslos y parte de su trasero haciendo que el gimiera su nombre, mientras el le quito el aliento cuando puso su mano en la entrepierna de ella y dejo que sus dedos acariciaran esa zona; ambos estaban extasiados, la respiración y la temperatura aumentaban, el placer invadía sus cuerpos, incluso sintieron el tiempo detenerse cuando se hicieron uno mismo…_

_Terminaron exhaustos, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo de ambos, su respiración aun estaba agitada, y Syaoran poco a poco dejaba caer su cuerpo encima del de su novia mientras ella entrelazaba la castaña cabellera en sus dedos, estaba recostado encima del vientre desnudo de la japonesa sin decir nada…_

_-¿En que piensas Syao?- pregunto dulcemente su novia mientras seguía jugando con el cabello del chino_

_-Muchas cosas- contesto sin cambiar de posición_

_-¿Cómo que?-_

_-Mmm… en que si me muevo tantito podría caerme del sofá- Tomoyo se rió levemente haciendo que el castaño sonriera- en que no quiero que acabe este momento, que me fascina tu cuerpo desnudo, en que me encanto hacerlo contigo, que quisiera tenerte así siempre, no se, en muchas cosas… ¿tu en que piensas?-_

_-En que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, y no hablo solo de lo físico Xiaolang, aunque vaya si hay que darte merito, realmente sabes donde tocar y como- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo- Nunca había sentido esto por nadie…-_

_-Yo tampoco… y sabes algo… tengo miedo…-_

_-¿De que?-_

_-De echarlo todo a perder-_

_-Syaoran, escúchame bien, no va a pasar nada, yo estoy y estaré contigo siempre-_

_-Tomoyo, eres todo lo que buscaba sabes- levanto un poco para mirarla a la cara- es enserio nunca te dejare ir… te lo juro-_

_

* * *

_

_Después de aquel día en la colina de la casa de los Li, el par de enamorados no desperdiciaba ningún momento en demostrarse su amor físicamente, aunque eso les había traído algunos problemas, no entre ellos, sino con sus respectivas madres, y es que después de que Sonomi Daidouji los había encontrado en una comprometedora posición y con poca ropa en el cuarto de su hija, prácticamente les había prohibido a ambos que estuvieran solos…_

_-Jajajajaja… No lo puedo creer… tu mamá los encontró 'haciendo eso'- la china no podía dejar de reír_

_-No es gracioso Mei, y no, no estábamos 'haciendo eso', estábamos a punto de… no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera visto en 'eso'- dijo Tomoyo con un brillante color rojo invadiendo sus mejillas…_

_-Jajaja… ¿pues que no tu madre sabía que no eras virgen?-_

_-Lo sabe, pero no creo que le agrade saber que su pequeña hija de 17 años ande haciendo 'eso'-_

_-Pues querida amiga, no sabes la suerte que tienes¿sabes cuantas niñas de la escuela morirían por que mi primito les haga lo que te hace…- la japonesa la miro con un gesto de pocos amigos-… Si ya se que muchas ya saben lo que estar con el lobo, pero no creo que ninguna haya pasado mas de tres noches con él¿y ustedes cuantas llevan?- nuevamente la amatista se sonrojo…_

_-No lo se, no los cuento…-_

_-Solo los disfrutas…- le dijo con una picara sonrisa_

_-¡Mei!-_

_-Tranquila, sabes que no diré nada… jajaja… solo me encanta verte así… pero oye¿se están cuidando verdad?- la japonesa la volteo a ver inquisitivamente_

_-Claro que nos estamos cuidando, digo esta bien que lo hagamos seguido pero…-_

_-Jajaja… otra vez te pusiste así…-_

_-No tienes remedio Mei- dijo su amiga rodando los ojos…_

_

* * *

_

_Era uno de los despachos mas grandes de la mansión Li, finamente decorado, muebles fabricados especialmente para ellos, una gran variedad de libros, uno de los mejores ordenadores del mercado, entre otros muchos objetos de alta calidad que el despacho tenía…_

_En uno de los escritorios se encontraba una joven pareja, ambos vestidos aun con el uniforme, al parecer estaban trabajando en algo muy importante; papeles, lápices, libros regados por doquier y una cara de concentración hacia ver que aun no llegaban a su objetivo…_

_-"El Código de la dinastía Ming de 1367 centralizaba todos los poderes efectivos en manos del emperador, el cual era rodeado de"… Syaoran¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto Tomoyo observando que el chico que tenia en frente estaba bastante distraído..._

_-¿Perdón que decías?-_

_-Syaoran, vamos si estamos trabajando aquí es por que tenemos toda la información que necesitamos- decía mientras le mostraba la portada del libro con el emblema del Clan Li_

_-Si, lo siento, intentare concentrarme-_

_-De acuerdo… "El Código de la dinastía Ming de 1367 centralizaba todos los poderes efectivos en manos del emperador, el cual era rodeado de"…- el chino se paro de su lugar pero ella no le tomo atención y siguió leyendo- …"Consejos secretos que vigilaban su propia burocracia a través de policías secretas o de drásticas purgas"…- la chica amatista se detuvo por completo, jamás pensó que el se levantaría para hacer eso… El castaño estaba parado justo detrás de ella, con sus brazos sobre los suyos, imposibilitando a la chica moverse, lentamente el chino acerco el rostro al cuello de su novia haciendo que los sentidos de esta se paralizaran durante unos segundos al sentir su respiración tan cerca, trato de seguir leyendo, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse en la letra que seguía con los labios del chico recorriendo su cuello… -Sin embargo… A pesar de todos… estos controles… Oh vamos… déjame trabajar… debemos terminar esto- el castaño simplemente cambio la posición, en vez de continuar en el cuello subió a la oreja de la chica…_

_-Solo dime que me detenga y lo haré- le dijo con una voz sensual al oído mientras sus manos comenzaban a viajar por los brazos de la amatista, Tomoyo intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en el libro, pero ciertamente la posición en la que se encontraba no le ayudaba mucho, y es que estaba a total merced de su novio_

_-Syaoran…- el chico ni se inmuto el siguió en lo suyo, sus manos paseaban ahora por debajo de la blusa de la chica tocando cada parte de ese cuerpo que le fascinaba..._

_La japonesa bajo el libro, ya había perdido la batalla, se separo del chico que la tenia aprisionada y se dio la vuelta quedando justo frente a el y le dirigió una provocativa mirada mientras que se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata… él respondió con una sexy sonrisa, y la atrajo hacia el y empezó a besarla con desesperación mientras sus manos volvían al camino en su cuerpo empujándola un poco hacia atrás hasta que se toparon con el escritorio, el la cargo y la sentó ahí y ella envolvió la cintura del chico con sus piernas, cuando sus bocas se cansaron la una de la otra el castaño empezó a besarla en el cuello, mientras que la amatista desabrochaba con extrema rapidez los botones de la camisa de su novio que después salio volando dejando al descubierto su increíble torso por el cual paseaba sus delicadas manos. La temperatura de los dos aumentaba y cada segundo que pasaba la ropa estorbaba más, ni siquiera ellos supieron como se habían desecho de la blusa de Tomoyo… Estaban tan metidos en su asunto que ni siquiera notaron cuando la puerta se abrió…_

_-¡Primito!- entro corriendo la chica de los ojos rubí… que instantáneamente dejo escapar una sonora carcajada al ver la situación en la que estaban- ¿Saben que existen los seguros?- ante el escándalo armado la pareja se separo bruscamente mientras la cara de la japonesa se tornaba de un brillante color rojo y empezaba a buscar su ropa…_

_-¿Que quieres Mei?- pregunto el chico con la respiración agitada mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y veía como su prima buscaba algo en el suelo_

_-Vístanse rápido, mi tía viene para acá- le dijo aventándole la camisa al castaño_

_-¿Qué!- ambos chicos se terminaron de arreglar lo mas rápido que pudieron, Tomoyo estaba ya arreglándose el cabello cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente…_

_En el umbral de la puerta se distinguía una figura de un porte sin igual, alta, completamente erguida, emanaba ese aire orgulloso y aristócrata de su familia, entro mientras su hijo, su sobrina y la novia de su hijo le hacían una reverencia y se dirigió al escritorio principalmente sentándose del 'lado donde va el jefe'…_

_-Tomen asiento por favor- su voz era suave, pero a la vez autoritaria, los tres adolescentes no dudaron en hacer obedecer esa orden- Bien, me alegra que estén los tres aquí, hay asuntos muy serios que tratar…- Syaoran rodó los ojos, y puso una mueca de fastidio_

_-Madre, estoy ocupado no ves- dijo señalando a su novia- Además el asunto importante que vienes a tratar lo hemos discutido infinidad de veces y ya te lo he dicho, no quiero y no voy a hacerme cargo de las empresas Li-_

_-Eso no esta a discusión Xiaolang, como heredero del Clan es tu deber y responsabilidad hacerte cargo…-_

_-Es que acaso no has entendido, lo mío no es el dinero, madre, yo quiero escribir, ser escritor, con todo respeto, las empresas de la familia no me importan- la matriarca de los Li, se levanto con furia en los ojos sin embargo su porte y su voz seguían siendo serenas_

_-Aun eres un niño, no sabes lo que quieres, el futuro que te espera es grandioso, iras al mejor colegió de finanzas y…- el castaño la interrumpió_

_-Madre al contrario, se muy bien lo que quiero, y créeme pasar mi vida detrás de un escritorio no es lo que tengo pensado, si me disculpa…- tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y empezaron a retirarse..._

_-Es ella verdad, ella es quien te mete esas estupidas ideas de dejarlo todo, ella y su maldita afición a la fotografía- Syaoran volteo furioso contra su madre_

_-Ni siquiera te atrevas a meterla en esto, tenemos este problema desde antes que la conociera, además para que me quieres a mí, Mei es un genio y ama esas empresas desde que era una niña, creció ahí por su propio gusto, sabe todo…_

_-Pero ese no es su lugar, créeme no subestimo a Mei Ling se muy bien de lo que es capaz pero…-_

_-No creo que sepas ni la mitad de lo que es capaz, has estado tan aferrada a meterme a ese mundo a fuerzas que no te has dado cuenta que es el mundo de ella, lo ama a pesar de todo y tu ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar…-_

_-Xiaolang, guarda silencio ya- la voz que lo hizo callar no era otra mas que la de su padre… -Ya me canse de este problema, Yelan, ya lo hemos discutido él aun es solo un niño, y además va a hacer de su vida lo que el quiera, admito que nada me haría más feliz que mi hijo se encargara de todo, pero si no es lo que el quiere no voy a obligarlo… - la Dama Li estuvo a punto de responder, pero su esposo habló antes- A partir de mañana Xiaolang me acompañara y se involucrara en el movimiento de la Importadora, te entregara un informe semanal, y antes de que entre a la universidad él decidirá si quiere continuar con las empresas o se quiere deslindar de esto, y será su decisión y nosotros lo respetaremos, mientras no quiero mas discusiones sobre este asunto¿Entendido?-_

_-Sí papá- respondió con un tono de reproche aun no creía como su padre lo había metido en ese problema…_

_-Bien, ahora cada quien regrese a lo que estaban haciendo- Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Mei, tu acompáñame necesito hablar contigo- El jefe del Clan y su sobrina salieron dejando a la pareja con la madre del novio, quien no tardo en salir del despacho._

_-Siento mucho que hayas presenciado esto- dijo bastante enojado_

_-No te preocupes…-_

_-Lo que pasa es que mi madre esta empeñada en que debo de hacerme cargo de todo, pero juro que primero me iría de la casa y renunciaría al apellido a verme detrás de un escritorio haciendo cuentas- sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas_

_-Ven, tranquilo- lo jalo hacia el y le dio un abrazo mientras el besaba su frente…_

_

* * *

_

_La suave luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la habitación del heredero del Clan Li, iluminaba una escena que últimamente se repetía casi a diario en esa alcoba, ropa tirada por todos lados, algunos objetos en el suelo, la cama desarreglada y en la cama, cubiertos por una sabana, el cuerpo desnudo una chica descansaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de su novio._

_La amatista se despego un poco de el y alcanzo su reloj que estaba sobre una de las mesas de noche, observo la hora y regreso al lado del castaño, suavemente le dio un beso en los labios…_

_-Me tengo que ir- se intento parar, pero en cuanto le dio la espalda al chino, esté la abrazo por la espalda._

_-No, quédate un poco más- empezaba a besar su espalda, Tomoyo sabía que si no se iba en ese preciso instante después ya no podría_

_-Vamos Li, que pensarían si encuentran al gran heredero así-_

_-Que tengo demasiada suerte por tener a alguien como tu- la amatista cada vez se dejaba seducir por los encantos del castaño… se volteo para tenerlo frente a ella y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos…_

_-Creo que un par de horas mas no me afectaran…-el chino solo sonrió mientras Tomoyo se subía en su abdomen… pero de pronto el sonido de un teléfono los hizo perder la concentración-…Xiaolang, es mi celular- dijo intentando quitarse de encima de su novio, pero este simplemente no la dejaba- Xiaolang…-_

_-Déjalo sonar…- el castaño seguía muy metido en su asunto-_

_-Li, déjame ir- ante el tono tan autoritario de su novia el heredero no tuvo otra salida mas que soltarla…_

_La japonesa bajo de la cama y tomo lo primero que encontró en el suelo, la camisa de su novio, se la puso y empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto el artefacto que sonaba con tanta insistencia…_

_-Donde esta… donde esta…- al fin después de esos angustiantes segundos lo encontró debajo del pantalón del chino…- Si bueno…. Si mamá soy yo… Lo siento, es que estaba hasta el fondo de mi bolsa… si ya se que prometí estar en la casa… no, no tengo excusas, se me fue el tiempo… si ya voy para la casa… en media hora llego… adiós, nos vemos allá- la chica empezó a recoger sus cosas del suelo, pero al ver a su novio sentado en la orilla de la cama sin hacer nada no pudo evitar preguntar en tono molesto- ¿Qué no piensas ayudarme?- el simplemente negó con la cabeza recibiendo una fulminante mirada de la amatista- Tan siquiera di algo…-_

_-Te ves increíblemente sexy con mi camisa puesta- la japonesa no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario-Ya, yo te ayudo- el chino se paro y se puso una de las sabanas en la cintura y empezó a recoger la ropa de su novia, para luego cargarla a ella y llevarla a la puerta del baño- Anda, báñate, yo termino de alzar esto…- la chica solo le dio un beso y se metió cerrando la puerta tras de ella, el chino dio un gran suspiro, y se dispuso a alzar todo, se puso el pantalón y levanto algunas cosas del suelo mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera, pronto la hermosa chica salio del baño y le entrego la camisa al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios…_

_-Nos vemos mañana Li, llegas temprano, recuerda que aun debes hacer el servicio- el chino la siguió hasta la puerta de su cuarto y vio como se corría por el pasillo, sonrió para si mismo, antes de que pudiera volver a su cuarto sintió una mirada encima de el, lentamente volteo para encontrarse con ella, sabía lo que pasaría…_

_-¿Qué hacia ella ahí dentro?- La serena voz de la dama Li retumbo en la cabeza de su hijo…_

_-¿De quien hablas madre?-_

_-Sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando, esa niña te va a llevar a la ruina-_

_-No te metas con ella, sabes que no es por ella por quien no acepto mi lugar en las empresas Li, ahora si me disculpas madre, estoy agotado, me voy a dormir- el castaño se metió a su cuarto y puso el seguro dejando a Yelan Li con la palabra en la boca…_

_

* * *

_

_Era una fría mañana, hacía mucho tiempo que Hong Kong no registraba tal temperatura, normalmente los días eran calidos y soleados, pero esta vez negras nubes cubrían el sol. Pero en el Arukay Institute esto era lo que menos les importaba a los estudiantes, en especial a los Black Dragons, ya que todo su atención se disponía a preparar la fiesta de Tomoyo¿la razón del por que tenía que ser espectacular, cumplía 18 años._

_El grupo estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del jardín principal, pero eran fácilmente reconocidos, aunque cada alumno que pasaba se preguntaba lo mismo… ¿Dónde esta Xiaolang Li?..._

_-Princesa¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio?- pregunto Kei Lang abrazándola por la espalda_

_-Kei, si llega y te ve así con Tommy te va a partir la cara-_

_-Oh vamos Mei, somos camaradas, el honor ante todo, jamás trataría de seducir a su novia- los demás se soltaron a reír ante el comentario del 'rockstar'_

_-Oye, el lobo se encuentra bien, últimamente lo he visto algo enfermo- preguntó el rubio con preocupación_

_-Lo sé Ryu, desde hace poco mas de un mes anda así, tiene nauseas, se marea fácilmente, de repente le dan ganas de vomitar…- explicó pacientemente Tomoyo_

_-Y como no, después de los extravagantes platillos que pide, tiene unos gustos muy raros, y si a eso le incluyes su cambiante estado de humor, vivir en la misma casa que el ya se ha vuelto un martirio- terminó Mei Ling con una cara de fastidio_

_-Es por la presión, ya saben su mamá…- dedujo la japonesa_

_-Cierto, y es por estas fechas en las que se empeña aun más en meterlo a la silla del gran jefe- comentó el moreno Hien Tse_

_-Si mi tío no estuviera ahí créanme que mi primito ya se hubiera ido hace mucho, mucho tiempo-_

_A lo lejos, por uno de los pasillos observaron la figura del heredero Li caminar lentamente con no muy buena cara, llego a donde estaban sus amigos, y se recostó en las piernas de la amatista…_

_-¿Qué tienes Li¿Te sientes bien¿No tienes fiebre?- preguntó preocupada su novia_

_-No, estoy bien, solo me maree un poco, creo que es por que no he comido-_

_-Faltaba mas, pues a comer se ha dicho, y ya después de la comidita ahora si a planear la fiesta…- todos se pararon y estaban dispuestos a dirigirse a la cafetería, cuando la figura de Neguchi Segawa se los impidió_

_-Mei Ling y Xiaolang, el director los quiere ver en su oficina- todos se miraron extrañados, últimamente ninguno de los dos había causado ningún destrozo ni nada por el estilo…_

_-Hey profesor, si se los va a llevar a ellos, también a nosotros- Hien se paro entre sus amigos y el maestro_

_-Créame señor Tse que este asunto solo le corresponde a los Li- el castaño dio un paso al frente, seguido de su prima y se dispusieron a seguir al profesor, los Black Dragons esperaron una distancia considerable y empezaron a seguirlos, cualquiera que fuera el asunto debía ser demasiado grave…_

_Los primos Li avanzaron entraron lentamente a la oficina del director, no es que no hubieran estado ahí antes, sino que ambos tenían un mal presentimiento de todo eso…_

_-Buenas tardes niños, por favor tomen asiento- los dos obedecieron y se preocuparon aun mas al notar la expresión en el rostro de Nakamura- Lo que tengo que decirles es algo muy delicado, que requerirá de toda su fuerza…-_

_-Que pasa director, esta empezando a ponerme nerviosa- sin embargo el semblante del heredero no cambiaba_

_-Xiaolang, Mei, lamento ser yo quien les diga esto… Xiaolang… tu padre a muerto- ante tal noticia los ojos rubí de la chica se abrieron aun mas, mientras que el castaño parecía perdido…- Hoy, al salir del banco un carro se acerco a de el y se escucharon balazos, la policía actuó rápido y se dio a la persecución del automóvil, pero cuando la ambulancia llego, Xiaru Li ya había perdido mucha sangre, en el hospital hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero un par de horas mas tarde del incidente tu padre había muerto- la prima del heredero se levanto exaltada mientras que el chino ni se inmutaba_

_-No puede ser, eso no es cierto, si en la mañana lo vimos, incluso casi se niega a que nos trajéramos la moto… donde esta- exigió saber Mei Ling_

_-Su cuerpo esta en el Hospital Intermundos pero…- era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, por primera vez en aquellos eternos cinco minutos Xiaolang Li se movió, se retiro de su asiento y salió furioso azotando la puerta de la oficina…_

_Ni siquiera se detuvo a contestar las preguntas de los Black Dragons, simplemente camino hacia el estacionamiento tratando de procesar la información que le acababan de dar, subió a su moto la encendió y salio de ahí a toda velocidad sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle… Acelero mas y mas, iba demasiado rápido, cualquier movimiento en falso y sabía que podía llegar a su fin, pero no le importaba, tenia que verlo, tenía que saber si eso no era mas que una pesadilla… llego a la lujosa entrada del Hospital y descendió de la moto. Entro con paso seguro, estaba convencido de que su padre estaba vivo, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar por la habitación en la que se encontraba Xiaru Li, cualquiera sabía que cuando un Li se accidentaba siempre le otorgaban la mejor habitación del ultimo piso, camino sin importarle nada, cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto tomo la perilla y la giro suavemente, entro y entonces todas sus esperanzas se acabaron, frente a él, en la cama, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Xiaru Li, su padre…_

_

* * *

_

_Llovía, aun más fuerte de lo que había llovido el día anterior, y es que al parecer el mismo cielo lloraba la muerte de Xiaru Li, frente a la tumba del gran jefe del Clan, vestidos con el tradicional color blanco se encontraban su hijo y su esposa, la viuda Li, como siempre, lucía impecable, sin embargo había envejecido en esos dos días lo que no había hecho en años, sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de unos lentes oscuros y su porte frío y orgulloso hacían parecer que nada había ocurrido, a su lado el heredero, el joven Xiaolang con su traje chino, completamente erguido con la misma postura de su madre, soberbio y digno, sin una lagrima en el rostro, pero con la mirada perdida, a su izquierda su prima, con su cara reflejando tristeza, a su derecha la bella japonesa que no se soltaba de su brazo, detrás de el, sus amigos, los inseparables Black Dragons, y detrás de ellos todos los que habían conocido a su padre. La lluvia empezaba a caer, aun así, el ritual continuo, bajo las gruesas gotas de agua, se estaba dando sepultura a uno de los grandes… al acabar la ceremonia, muchos de los presentes se retiraron para evitar mojarse, pero no ellos, su viuda, su sobrina, su hijo, la amatista y sus amigos seguían de pie ahí, frente a la estela en la que estaba grabada el nombre que alguna vez tuvo en vida… Nadie decía nada, los amigos respetaban el dolor de la familia, lentamente la imponente figura de Yelan Li se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí seguida de su sobrina y su cuñado, sin embargo Xiaolang se negaba a apartarse de aquel sitio…_

_-Lobo, vamos ya- dijo Kei Lang poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo sin obtener ningún resultado…_

_-Syao te vas a enfermar si te sigues mojando, aunque sea ten mi paraguas- el rubio le extendió el objeto, pero el castaño no dio señales de vida…_

_-Dámelo Ryu, yo me quedare con el, ustedes vayan con Mei Ling, ella igual los necesita…- se escuchó la suave voz de Tomoyo y el mencionado no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso al ver la condición de su amigo…_

_-¿Princesa segura que estarás bien?- pregunto preocupado Hien_

_-Sí, no se preocupen yo lo cuidare, nos vemos en la casa de los Li-_

_-Cualquier cosa que necesites llámanos- el moreno abrazo a la japonesa para luego poner una mano sobre la espalda de Syaoran- Lobo, te esperamos en tu casa, no te demores- así el trío se fue dejando únicamente a la pareja frente a la tumba de Xiaru Li_

_El castaño aun seguía con la mirada perdida, incluso rechazo el abrazo de su novia y salio debajo de la protección del paraguas y se acerco donde estaba grabado el nombre de su padre y lo recorrió con la mano, el agua mojaba su ropa y recorría su cara, mezclándose con las pocas lagrimas que acababan de aparecer, cerro con fuerza el puño y lo estrello contra la estela, poniendo luego su cabeza sobre su mano y se dejo caer de rodillas con los músculos tensos, ansiando que todo fuera solo una simple pesadilla. Tomoyo lo miraba con tristeza e impotencia, bajo el paraguas, y sintió como la lluvia tocaba su cuerpo, se arrodillo junto a el lo tomo de un brazo intentando hacerlo levantar…_

_-Déjame- le dijo el chino en un tono grave, que mezclaban la tristeza y el enojo_

_-Syaoran, ya es hora de irnos- la japonesa insistía pero sin resultado alguno_

_-¿Qué no entendiste, quiero estar solo!- grito tratando de desahogarse…_

_-No te voy a dejar Li, no ahora- siguió tirando de su brazo hasta que su novio empezó a levantarse, cuando al fin se puso de pie, abrazo a la chica que estaba a su lado y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella… cuando recobro un poco de fuerzas ambos se dirigieron hacia el coche, donde con mucho trabajo la amatista subió a su novio al asiento del copiloto para luego ella dirigirse al volante, encendió el motor mientras que el castaño seguía con la mirada perdida, así emprendió el camino hacia la residencia de los Li…_

_Al llegar, ayudo al castaño a bajar del auto, en toda la casa se sentía el ambiente de tristeza nostalgia… Entraron al comedor, donde se encontraban los demás, y ahí el heredero, se encontró con la triste mirada de su madre, y a pesar de sus problemas y diferentes opiniones, se separo de Tomoyo y fue a abrazarla, necesitaba tanto a su madre en esos momento, como cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño, su madre lo abrazo de igual forma, con las mismas ansias de ese cariño, finas lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro…_

_-Ya mi pequeño, todo va estar bien- y continuaron así, abrazados durante un largo rato… -Ahora vete a cambiar, no has estado muy bien de salud últimamente y no quiero que nada te suceda…- inmediatamente el chico se separo de su madre y se dirigió al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, no sin antes advertir a los demás- Quiero estar solo, por favor Wei encárgate de que nadie entre en mi habitación- y así el heredero salio del comedor._

_

* * *

_

_En la escuela todo mundo comentaba lo sucedido, los chismes iban de un pasillo a otro y de edificio en edificio, y sin duda alguna la ausencia del heredero Li en los últimos dos días aumentaba los rumores…_

_-Ha sido la semana más horrible de mi vida, después del entierro de mi tío y del abrazo madre e hijo, mi tía y Xiao, no han hecho otra cosa más que pelear y discutir- comento Mei Ling, la belleza de su rostro se veía afectada por el cansancio y la tristeza_

_-Oye, pero 'el jefe' no ha venido, y no contesta las llamadas- dijo el rubio preocupado_

_-Si lo se, sigue con sus malditos síntomas, sus mareos, sus nauseas, se encierra en su cuarto sin dejar pasar a nadie, y cuando sale solo es para pelearse con mi tía…-_

_-Déjame adivinar, las empresas-_

_-Así es Kei, mi tía esta a punto de volverlo loco-_

_-Pero no puede obligarlo a nada…-_

_-Si, pero como ahora falta una cabeza en el consejo de las empresas de la familia, además de la jefatura del Clan… esta a punto de obligarlo a firmar- explico Mei al moreno- Incluso ya puso día para la firma del contrato, en dos días mi primo será el representante legal y administrador de todas las corporaciones Li… Así, están las cosas en la casa, Tommy, necesitas ir a verlo, necesitas hablar con él, se va a volver loco si no- la amatista que había estado solo de oyente en la plática observo a su amiga, ella sabía perfectamente que el no la había querido recibir ni nada- Se que no te ha tratado bien en estos días, pero…-_

_-No te preocupes Mei, mañana iré a verlo- la china dio un suspiro de alivio pero noto la mirada perdida de la japonesa, la tomo de la mano y se alejo de los chicos_

_-¿Que te traes¿Qué tienes?-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy perfectamente bien-_

_-Y por eso has estado evitando a mi primo estos dos últimos días-_

_-Estoy bien Mei, te lo juro, es solo que estoy preocupada por el y no se como ayudarlo-_

_-Simplemente con que te vea, pero ambas sabemos que eso no es lo que te tiene así¿que es?…-_

_-Juro que te lo diré, después de que las cosas en tu casa se mejoren te lo diré- la japonesa extendió su mano derecha_

_-Tiene que ver con…-_

_-Mi madre…-_

_-Tenemos un trato- la chica estrechó la mano de su amiga, fuera cual fuera el problema de Tomoyo era algo grande…_

_

* * *

_

_Sábado por la mañana, cualquier adolescente aprovecharía para ir a divertirse, aunque fuera con el diluvio que había, pero ella había hecho una promesa, y se encontraba ahí, frente a las puertas de esa imponente residencia. Entro despacio, sigilosamente, lo ultimo que quería era toparse con su 'suegra', avanzo por los corredores que ya tan bien conocía debido a sus irrupciones nocturnas a cierta alcoba, y así llegó a ella, a la habitación que buscaba, entro lentamente y busco el cuerpo de su novio en la cama, pero el sonido de una persona vomitando la hizo dirigirse al baño…_

_-Li¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada_

_-Si espera en un momento salgo- escucho el correr del agua del grifo y luego ante ella apareció la masculina figura del castaño, corrió a abrazarlo, solo el cielo sabía cuanto lo había extrañado… -Yo también te extrañe- dijo el respondiendo al abrazo, y la llevo cargando al pequeño sofá que había en su cuarto…_

_Pasaron horas platicando, de todo, como antes de la muerte de su padre; hablaron del clima, de deportes, de la escuela, de sus madres, de todo, o casi todo, Xiaolang recordó a su padre y le conto a Tomoyo varias anécdotas que la hicieron reír…, estuvieron abrazados y vieron la lluvia caer por la ventana y como poco a poco la luz se iba perdiendo para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, y fue ahí cuando toda la magia se rompió, escucharon la puerta abrirse, y poco después vieron a Yelan Li seguida de su sobrina, el semblante de paz del chino cambio al ver la cara de su madre, la ira invadió su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron, y poco a poco se separo de su novia_

_-Vengo a avisarte que mañana tienes que estar listo a las nueve, tenemos que llegar al despacho a las 9:30-_

_-No se si no te ha quedado claro, pero no iré- dijo parándose frente a ella con una clara mirada de reto._

_-No te estoy preguntando, es tu derecho y es tu deber, así que estarás ahí mañana-_

_-¡NO SE POR QUE NO LO PUEDES COMPRENDER!- la paciencia del castaño se había terminado- ¡No en tiendes acaso que no lo voy a hacer¡No es un capricho, no lo voy a hacer simplemente por que no es lo mío-_

_-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!- grito de igual forma la Dama Li -¡Si no fuera tu mundo, no me habrías entregado tan perfectos informes después del trato que hicimos con tu padre!-_

_-¿Quieres saber la verdad! Yo no los hice- la irónica y burlona mirada de su hijo hicieron que el enojo de Yelan aumentaran_

_-¡No trates de evitar tu destino!-_

_-¡Madre sabes que jamás te mentiría!- el tono de burla era claro en el heredero._

_-¡Entonces dime quien es el genio detrás de esto!-_

_-¡Mei Ling, te lo dije antes, subestimabas a Mei, y adivina que las últimas grandes ideas que mi padre ejecuto también fueron de mi prima, te lo dije, es un genio!-_

_-¡Aun así tu lugar es claro, tú debes estar al frente de todo!-_

_-¡NO LO HARE!- y así entre tanto grito Syaoran salio de la habitación y azoto la puerta tras de el, escucho como la abrían y nuevamente oyó la voz de su madre_

_-¡A DONDE VAS, NO HEMOS TERMINADO!-_

_-¡YO CREO QUE YA DIJIMOS TODO LO QUE HABIA QUE DECIR!-_

_-¡ESTA LLOVIENDO!-_

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-_

_El chino salio por una de las puertas que sacaban al patio, y se perdió de la vista de las tres mujeres, la mirada de la mayor se dirigió a su sobrina…_

_-¿Qué de todo lo que dijo es cierto?-_

_-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora por eso cuando tu hijo se fue a quien sabe donde con esta tormenta?- la chica salio, rumbo a la puerta principal y con su tía detrás de ella…_

_Tomoyo se quedo perpleja, sin embargo contuvo la calma, le preocupaba que Syaoran hubiera salido con el clima así, pero pensó un poco las cosas y luego se dirigió a una de las caballerizas mas cercanas, sabía donde encontrarlo, llego ahí y noto que faltaba uno de los ejemplares equinos, ensillo otro caballo lo mas rápido que pudo y salio bajo la tempestad a donde sabía que estaba el castaño, cabalgo con dificultad debido a que la lluvia le nublaba la visión, pero al llegar a la colina vio el pura sangre que faltaba, se bajo del que ella montaba y corrió a la casa que se encontraba cuesta abajo, abrió, y vio los rastro del agua y en el sofá estaba sentado su novio, con las manos entre su cabello, mirando hacia el vacío, se acerco sin hacer ruido, y le tapo los ojos…_

_-Sabía que vendrías- se paro y se quedo frente a ella, y la besó con tal pasión como nunca lo había hecho, estaba desesperado por tenerla y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante- Aquí es donde empezamos¿lo recuerdas?- le decía mientras la besaba y la arrinconaba contra la pared, dejando sus manos libres por aquel húmedo cuerpo… ella respondía con el mismo deseo… -Oh Dios mió, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- se pegó aun mas hacia la japonesa mientras sus lenguas se encontraban- ¿Me amas?- la pregunta del chino sorprendió un poco a su novia…_

_-¿Perdón?- aun así la chica no dejaba de pasear sus manos por debajo de la camisa_

_-Solo respóndeme- se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos_

_-Claro que te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo, nunca lo olvides, te amo y siempre te amare-_

_Después de eso siguieron en lo que estaban, el chico la cargo y ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas, rápidamente el castaño le quito la ropa, dejándola desnuda frente a el, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, la beso por todos los lugares, intentando absorber su aroma, acerco la boca a los senos de su novia y empezó a besarlos con tal pasión que la japonesa nada mas gemía, la bajo de su cintura para poder quitarse la camisa y desabrocharse el pantalón, luego la volvió a subir y la pego aun mas contra la pared, la besaba como poseso, Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, nunca lo había hecho así, con tanta lujuria, pero le encantaba, sus manos recorriendo frenéticamente su cuerpo, la cargo hasta el sillón y la coloco boca abajo y empezó a recorrer su espalda con la boca, mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al de ella, la chica noto como el deseo de él aumentaba en su entrepierna y se volteo para liberar la presión de la ropa, le bajo los pantalones al igual que el bóxer y empezó a acariciar el miembro de su novio mientras el se entretenía con sus senos, sus gemidos se mezclaban, y el sudor recorría sus cuerpos y finalmente cuando no pudo mas, Syaoran la penetro con tanta pasión como su cuerpo le permitía, con ritmo rápido, casi agresivo, como nunca jamás lo había hecho, hizo que ella llegara al cielo y gimiera su nombre pidiendo mas, eso le enloquecía…_

_Y así en la misma noche la hizo suya dos veces mas con la pasión desenfrenada, así salvajemente…_

_Terminaron rendidos, el chino fue a buscar un par de sabanas y las coloco en el suelo y recostó en ellas a Tomoyo, se acostó junto a ella y empezó a besar de nueva cuenta todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez más lento…_

_-No Li, no creo poder con otro, digo estuvieron increíbles, pero te llevaste toda mi fuerza- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados el sueño la mataba…_

_-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada- poco a poco la amatista se fue quedando dormida…_

_-Hay algo que quiero decirte- su novio la callo con un beso_

_-Descansa, ya habrá tiempo mañana…- como si fuera una niña chiquita la amatista sea acurruco en su novio y se quedo profundamente dormida… el solo la contemplaba, veía los oscuros mechones caer el la pálida piel, el rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho de acuerdo con su respiración, sus sensuales labios…-Era lo único que me faltaba- le dio un beso en la frente y se recostó junto a ella…_

_

* * *

_

_El sol le molestaba los ojos, se cubrió con la cara con la sabana cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, estaba desnuda, acostada en el piso, y la noche… vaya que noche había pasado, se sonrojo ante el recuerdo y abrió los ojos esperando ver aquellos cautivadores ojos ámbar, pero no encontró nada, ni un rastro de el, se envolvió en la sabana y empezó a buscarlo por la pequeña casa, sin embargo no había ningún indicio del que chino hubiera estado ahí, ni su ropa, ni sus zapatos, incluso se asomo por la ventana, pero tampoco vio al caballo que el montaba, sintió la brisa que entraba por la puerta y volteo esperanzada a encontrarse con la cara de su novio, sin embargo se topo con la fría mirada de Yelan Li que la miro de arriba abajo con un gesto de desprecio, atrás de ella entro su amiga, quien al verla corrió hacia ella con la cara llena de alegría…_

_-¿Paso la noche contigo?- un fuerte sonrojo y un tímido asentimiento con la cabeza fue la respuesta…- ¿Sigue aquí?-_

_-No lo se, acabo de despertar- el semblante de la china cambio drásticamente_

_-¿Qué sucede Mei, paso algo?-_

_-Tommy, Syaoran no esta-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Syaoran se fue, tomo sus cosas y se largo de la casa- fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Tomoyo Daidouji antes de dejarse caer al suelo con una cara llena de sorpresa…_

_-Niña, vístete ya, obtuviste lo que querías, Xiaolang se fue… además tu madre esta buscándote como loca…- la fría Dama Li salio de la casa, dejando a Tomoyo anonadada aun procesando la información que le acababan de dar…_

_**"Syaoran se fue, tomo sus cosas y se largo de la casa..."

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora:** Primero ke nada mil millones de disculpa a todos por no actualizar en tantooooooo tiempo (si es ke aun alguien sigue la historia :P) pero es ke en realidad las tareas, los trabajos, los examenes, los finales, etc, me traían loca todo este mes, si a eso agregamos ke me kede sin luz una semana... bueno las consecuencias estan claras... el cambio de rating es obvio, aunke realmente son las primeras escenas subidas de tono ke escribo...

Ahora si, la historia... espero ke les haya agradado este capitulo, por ke vaya si me esmere haciendolo... al fin se ha abierto la caja de Pandora, ahora sabemos como acabo la relacion de estos dos tortolos, drastica decision la del lobo eeeh, aunke pobre con una mdre así y despues de la muerte de su padre, no me sorprende nada ke este enfermo el pobrecito (yo te cuido no te preocupes), y vaya sorpresa se ha de ver llevado la mamá de Tomoyo al entrar al cuarto de su bebe y encontrar semejante escena, pero las hormonas estan duras... Y vaya Syaoran realmente es insaciable, mira ke dejar a Tommy sin energía... jejeje, bueno en el proximo capitulo empezara lo divertido, mas preparativos, algun tiempo a solas, y llegara alguien ke le pondra los nervios de punta Tomoyo y Xiaolang... prometo actualizar pronto, ya estoy de vaciones... sigan leyendo

**_Kari Kauffman_**


End file.
